Our Family
by EllieTheAnimeFreak
Summary: Okay, so just a cute and short SoulxMaka or SoMa story for you. I thought this was perfect for my first story because it's so sweet and it isn't terribly long. Hope you enjoy!


I hold the stick in my hand, looking at the bold blue line going across the tip. A grin coming across my face, I jump up and down with elation. I almost cannot believe it. Soul and I have been trying for so long...three years to be exact. I'm twenty-eight years old and I am finally going to have a baby. A _baby._ The word itself makes me giddy.  
Soul went out to get food and will be back soon. I grab onto the counter as a sudden wave of nausea passes over me. _This is a lot to take in. Calm down, Maka._ I regain my equilibrium and stand up straight, examining myself consciously in the tall, narrow mirror in front of me. I look pale with my blonde hair falling in luscious locks on my shoulders and around my head. I can see the faint glow on my skin. My bold emerald eyes dance around in my head with utter delight and anxiety. My adrenaline spikes through my body and I almost feel like crying. I shake away the unwelcome tears that spring up in my eyes and I smile a bright, toothy smile at my reflection.  
I bound out of the bathroom in a tight, maroon camisole and soft, black yoga pants that clung to my thighs and hang from below my knee, barely a centimeter from touching the cold, oak wood floor that I stood on with my small feet with green painted toes to match my eyes. I walk up the one step that leads into the kitchen and looked through the drawers for a marker. Finally, I came across one and wrote "SURPRISE!" on the white strip away from the blue. I set it on the edge of the counter on the spot where he always put the food and smiled brighter as the time came closer to him being home. My stomach fluttered as if millions of butterflies were trying to escape. The last time I was this happy was my wedding day.  
I sat on the plush, once red sofa that was now a dull pink with the fabric ripping off the edges. It was comfortable and we saw no use for getting a new one since this one was still able to seat us comfortably, so why bother with the fuss of shipment? I turned on the TV and acted nonchalant. I couldn't keep my from fidgeting. My nerves were on high alert.  
He finally walked in the door and I turned briefly to look at him and smiled lightly and turned back to the TV. He came up to me and kissed me briefly.  
"Hi honey." he said quietly. I sighed.  
"Mmm, hi." I smiled, my eyes closed lightly. I could hear his smile. I heard the light patter of his sneakers on the hard wood floor and heard the crinkle of the bag of food. It suddenly stopped and my stomach flipped with anticipation. I heard the stick slide across the marble counter top. I almost giggle.  
"Maka?"  
"Hmm?" I ask, unable to hide my excitement any longer. I get up and walk to the breakfast bar, facing Soul. His white hair lays to the side so perfectly. I search his eyes and all I see is confusion. I grin more. He looks up, his crimson eyes wide when he looks at mine which are alight with joy, anxiety and excitement all in one. He looks back down.  
"What is this?" He asked.  
"Hear that? Daddy is confused." I say, looking down and placing my hands on my belly. I look up and see the shock on Soul's face and I giggle.  
"Y-you're...you're _pregnant?_" He said, his eyes widening on the word pregnant. I nod, biting my lip, smiling. He smiles a big toothy grin, his sharp teeth showing. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I let them fall. I was just too happy to stop happy tears. He ran up to me, swept me off my feet and spun me around the living room. I giggled like a little girl. _Is it Christmas_? I wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers sprawl out across my face and he pulls me into a kiss. I smile even more, unable to wipe it off my face.  
He leaned down so his head was at my belly, his mouth aligned perfectly with my navel. He began to talk softly.  
"Hey. I can't wait to meet you. I'm your Daddy." He put his lips on my belly. "And just so you know, I'm really hoping you're a little girl. But if you aren't I'll be just as happy." He murmured against my belly. I giggled. He kissed he and then pulled me into a warm embrace.  
"We're gonna have a family." he said softly. The tears streamed down my face again.  
"Yes. Our family." I murmured next to his ear.  
"Our family." He repeated. I smiled brightly. _Our family..._


End file.
